


大绿林的秘密

by rednight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight/pseuds/rednight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱戈拉斯代表大绿林送来了对精灵王宝戒聚会的祝福。凯兰崔尔向甘道夫和埃尔隆德透露了一个让他们心神不定的秘密，却无意中被比尔博撞了进来。当莱戈拉斯幸福地重见阿拉贡时，甘道夫和埃尔隆德仍然不能停止内心的挣扎。等待着留守在大绿林的瑟兰迪尔王的，又会是什么呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	大绿林的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 原文完成于2015年2月，本次略有修改，使文字更简练，结尾更收敛。

大绿林的秘密

        一片绿叶顺着汩汩的溪流，从山石间轻快地跃下，一路往林谷的深处流去。水面逐渐开阔。湖面上方不远，翠绿的缓坡上，露出精灵王埃尔隆德宫殿精巧细致的轮廓。稍远的山林间，一支马队沿着山路走来。  
        一只洁白细腻的女精灵的手，以无以名状的优雅，把一颗黑色的棋子按在了棋盘上。  
        甘道夫不禁叹了一声，微笑道：“智慧的夫人啊，这样的妙招，纵然在中土大地思虑千年，也没法解开啊。是不是，到了这盘棋该结束了呢？”  
        凯兰崔尔无言地微笑着。她的眼睛看着甘道夫，后者听到了她心灵的声音：“该停下了。时间已经到了。他就要来了。”她转过头去，望着藤蔓葳蕤的拱门。  
        林谷的主人，精灵王埃尔隆德快步走来，脸上带着说不出是惊喜还是失望的表情，看见下棋的两位朋友，连声说：“送往大绿林的邀请有这样的反应，真出乎我的意料。。。。”  
        这下轮到甘道夫惊讶了：“瑟兰迪尔亲自来了？“  
        “不， 他自己没有来，但是他派人来了。”  
        ”派人来了？哦霍霍，真有意思。“甘道夫摸着花白的长胡子，点头说，”嗯，让我想想，他会派谁来？是他最得力的副将，那个叫。。。。。唉，很久没去大绿林，我有点想不起那个他的名字了。哦，对，是叫伊施塔纳的那个木精灵吗？”  
埃尔隆德好像在自己最得意的陷阱里逮到了最爱的知更鸟一样笑了起来：“你绝对不会想到是他。他是这里的常客，可是这一次却是以不一样的身份前来。”  
        甘道夫瞪大了眼睛，随后会心地笑了起来：“是他啊。嗯，有意思，真有意思。中土最近肯定发生过很多有意思的事情，我怎么就错过了呢？”  
        埃尔隆德颔首微笑说：“果然是这样。让我听听你想到了什么。”  
        甘道夫呵呵一笑，说：“首先他肯定是回过黑森林了。否则瑟兰迪尔怎么会派他来参加精灵王的宝戒聚会呢？“  
        埃尔隆德点头说：“是啊。他在外面游历几十年，最近几次他在林谷露面，我问起黑森林的事情来，他就不说话了。他应该还是想家的吧。”  
        甘道夫接着说：“其次，瑟兰迪尔应该已经原谅他了，所以才派他来参加这么重大的事务。“  
        埃尔隆德往露台的边缘走了两步，略微侧过身去。然后他想到，在凯兰崔尔面前要想隐瞒任何事情都是不可能的，所以不再徒劳地掩饰自己的叹息。他转过身，目光正对上了凯兰崔尔温柔地洞悉一切的眼神。他转头对甘道夫说：“这倒未必。也许他努力想为幽暗密林做些什么，或者想要弥合与他父王之间的裂痕。但是瑟兰迪尔未必会意。夫人，您说呢？”  
        凯兰崔尔的脸上依然挂着神秘而淡然的微笑：“微风带来绿叶的使者。绿叶飘来衬托金玉的美丽。珠宝的五光十色，就像精灵一族的血脉，各不相同，又各自灿烂夺目。”  
        甘道夫说：“不管怎样，他还是作为绿林精灵王国的代表，来参加精灵王的宝戒聚会了。这个国度，已经好几千年没有王族来参加这项神圣的活动。来了总是好事啊。”  
        埃尔隆德抬起手，蓝色的气之戒—维雅在他右手的中指上，宁静而深邃。这小小的宝石戒指，仿佛饱含着天空和大海的治愈的力量。身为拥有保护和治疗魔力的山地精灵王，他深知有些创伤是没法完全愈合的，即使用尽魔力也只是暂时抚平表面而已。他盯着自己的精灵宝戒看了一会儿，抬头对甘道夫说：“我真幸运，能持有吉尔加拉德大王钦赐的维雅。当年要是多筑一枚精灵宝戒给欧勒弗就好了。”  
        甘道夫从他宽大灰袍的怀中，摸出一个小小的深灰色绒布包裹。他一层层地摊开包裹。  
        绒布还没有完全打开，红色的火之戒—纳雅的光辉已经腾空而出。在朴素的绒布的衬托下，纳雅如同生命的火焰一般蓬勃鲜明。  
        甘道夫说：“这只精灵宝戒，从吉尔加拉德大王交到灰港的精灵首领瑟丹手里，又从瑟丹交给了我。它总能给我生命的力量，让我这老头的脑筋不至于老朽木讷。我也不是没有想过把它交给欧勒弗的儿子--大绿林的精灵王--瑟兰迪尔。但是，神灵没有指引我把纳雅交给别人。我将遵从生灵的旨意。”  
        凯兰崔尔淡然地说：“一切归属皆有由来。”她轻抚由一根秘银细链挂在胸口白色戒指。南雅—水之戒--洁白的光辉在她的胸前闪耀，比星辰更为美丽，可在最深的洞穴中令黑暗退却。她接着说：“三枚精灵宝戒给了三位精灵王。大绿林的命运，没有被神灵抛弃。”  
        埃尔隆德点头说：“欧勒弗的血脉也没有断绝。”他转头对曲廊外面召唤：“请他们上来吧。”

 

        一队身着绿衣的木精灵排列整齐地走进了曲廊。和林谷的山地精灵以及萝林的水精灵相比，来自大绿林的木精灵外表很容易辨认。他们身材更高大，骨骼也更结实。他们大多源自西尔凡精灵血统，有着略微卷曲的深栗色头发，较宽的下颌和高高的颧骨，身穿绿色的盖到大腿一半长度的短外衣，棕色紧身裤和深棕色靴子，外面还披着短披风。披风的面子是绒面的深绿色，里子是光滑的浅棕色。这身打扮想必可以使他们敏捷轻巧地穿过浓密的森林而不露行踪。他们说话直率，不像萝林的水精灵那样优雅，也不像林谷的山地精灵那么斟字酌句。其他精灵完全素食，但木精灵有时会在林中狩猎，并吃他们打猎得到的猎物。不仅如此，他们还会酿酒。有时喝醉了酒甚至会吵吵嚷嚷。有些精灵觉得他们粗鲁，够不上被称为精灵，反而更接近低等的无法永生的生物。  
        但是在埃尔隆德王的宫殿里，为了这次精灵族神圣的聚会，他们奉礼如仪，恭敬地列成两队，手中捧着礼盒，安静地行走。走在队伍最后的木精灵捧着较大的盒子。越靠近前面的人手捧的礼物形状越小，但看上去越精致。走在最前面的精灵空着手。他个子比身后的木精灵要小，细巧的耳朵尖向 后上方挑起。一头笔直的金发，在他精巧优雅的头颅的两侧和上方编成细致的辫子，脑后的地方用一根小小的金色丝带扎紧，然后和脑后的散发一起从他的肩膀上倾泻到肩胛之间。他的皮肤洁白无瑕，骨骼轻盈。这些体征无疑地彰显着他纯粹高贵的辛达精灵的血统。  
        甘道夫笑眯眯地欠身行礼：“来自大绿林的莱戈拉斯，瑟兰迪尔之子，欢迎，欢迎。”  
        莱戈拉斯的声音像春水流过光滑的苔石：“请原谅我的父亲无法参加精灵宝戒盛会。他派我带来大绿林的礼物，和他的敬意。愿宝戒与月光和星辰交相辉映，精灵的血脉像银河一样绵延不绝。”他恭敬地把右手握拳曲在胸前，弯腰行礼。他身后的木精灵随同一起鞠躬行礼，然后一个接一个稳稳当当地把礼盒一个个在长桌上排开，又一个个地把盖子打开。  
埃尔隆德走上前去，扶住莱戈拉斯的双臂，高兴地说：“你就是你父亲的宝戒啊！是我们有幸迎接你的到来。快请坐吧，不用拘礼。”  
        莱戈拉斯抬起头， 脸上露出他平常的生气勃勃又有些顽皮的微笑：“骑了好几天马了，我站会儿也行。”  
        埃尔隆德会意地笑了。他一直都很喜欢莱戈拉斯这种直来直去的风格。看着他的眼睛会让人误以为他来自萝林，但听他说话便是地道的大绿林口吻。埃尔隆德叫来侍从官林迪尔，引领木精灵们去别的地方宴饮休息。甘道夫走过长桌边，看着打开盖子的礼物，啧啧赞叹。大绿林的礼物就像木精灵本身，厚重，实在，但不失精灵的雅致。大盒的板栗、榛子，分装在半透明的精美小罐里的腌制梅子，珍贵的干蘑菇，手工细致的木刻剑托，大瓶的深色佳酿，还有几小盒璀璨的未镶嵌的产自雪山溪谷中的各色宝石。他不由地感叹道：“大绿林的繁茂丰盛令人赞叹啊。”  
        莱戈拉斯说：“多谢您的赞赏。老实说 这次回去，发现妖魔对森林的侵蚀又进了一层。我们的卫队日夜在森林里巡逻，看见一处妖魔的巢穴便清除一处。但是我们人手少，怎么也赶不上他们入侵的速度。森林的好多地方已经被污秽沾染，邪气盘桓，一般的精灵不敢轻易进去。树木花草成片地死去。商路也已经基本断绝。物产已经越来越比不上以前了。”  
        甘道夫皱紧了眉头：“魔窟的活动日益频繁。索伦正在黑暗中聚集他的力量。大绿林背靠迷雾山脉，山北便是刚铎王国。刚铎时常被笼罩在末日火山的烟尘里。密林里的妖魔是不祥之兆。如果大绿林失守，刚铎更没有庇护，而中土的大片自由领土也要落入索伦之手了。”他的目光转向另两位精灵王。  
        埃尔隆德叹了一口气：“莱戈拉斯，我深知你父亲的性格，他绝不会轻易低头向人求助。但是如果你发觉大绿林真的需要帮助，请随时让我知道。不要等到事态已经无法挽回。我相信以你的聪明机智，一定能把握这个时机。”  
        莱戈拉斯再次深深地鞠了一躬：“您的心意我领了。我明白您的意思。我们现在还能守住，妖魔还不至于从山北向南部的平原长驱直入。我会常常回去看看，保证那里防卫不至于空虚。”  
        埃尔隆德满意地点点头：“你这几年常在外面游历，对你增长见识是很有帮助。但是你的父亲也需要你。要是你能随时回大绿林帮助你父亲，是最好不过的了。你父亲过往一般派他的副将来参加宝戒聚会，这次特地派了你来，即使他不明说，我也明白他的意思。精灵们虽然居住在不同的国度，毕竟是血脉相通的族类。如果大绿林面临危难，林谷和萝林绝不会坐视不管。“  
        “多谢您的好意。”  
        ”对了，过去几千年来的宝戒聚会，他都会派人送来礼物。最近好几次都是他的副将过来。那个精灵是叫伊施塔那吧？这次怎么没看见他来？”  
        “不好意思，他遭遇了不幸。”  
        甘道夫和埃尔隆德齐声感叹：“啊。。。。”  
        莱戈拉斯赶忙解释说：“幸好他没有在战斗中遭遇不测。但他的经历实在凄惨。他结婚三千多年，头一次发现妻子怀上了身孕。本来是件非常高兴的事情，因为大绿林已经六百多年没有小精灵的诞生了。可是她却不幸流产了，一点征兆也没有。我们的医者费尽心力也没能保住这个孩子。孩子的母亲悲伤欲绝，几乎要失去肉身，变成游荡在天地间的幽魂。为了保住妻子的生命，伊施塔那只好送她去灰港，准备坐船西渡到西方不死之地。但是大绿林离不开这个得力的副将，所以他只是送妻子西渡，自己还在回来的路上。真是落得个妻离子散。听到他的经历的人都忍不住伤心。”  
        凯兰崔尔意味深长地默默地看了埃尔隆德一眼。  
        莱戈拉斯没有察觉到她的眼神。他的目光伸向了窗外，他的心好像已经飞到林谷的某处去了。  
        埃尔隆德微微一笑：“你一路辛苦，任务已经告成，不用羁绊在这里。你去洗漱休息吧。这里你已经是熟客，你住过的房间还给你留着。不需要林迪尔陪你吧？”  
        莱戈拉斯开心地笑了：“感谢您的慷慨。我随时听从您的召唤。”他向埃尔隆德点头行了个礼，又向凯兰崔尔和甘道夫行了礼，然后轻快地迈着大步走了。

 

        甘道夫长叹了一声：“六百年。。。真是不短的时间。”他从礼盒中抓出一把松子，又摊开手掌，任其象沙漏里的沙子一样流淌回盒子里。烤过的松子的香味绵绵不绝地播撒开来。“树木失去活力，无法开枝散叶，只会给敌人更多可乘之机和可侵之隙。敌人随时入侵大绿林，木精灵必然时时有折损。欧勒弗的子民如果不能繁衍，长此以往，将会是个悲伤的结局啊。”  
        埃尔隆德再次端详着自己手上的气之戒，感叹说：“难道没有精灵宝戒，大绿林的树木和精灵，就只能这样慢慢损耗殆尽吗？”  
        甘道夫咳嗽一声，往露台廊下花坛的边看去，大声的说道：“比尔博·巴金斯，夏尔的子民，茂盛的花园的主人，你对大绿林的繁衍生息，有什么高见么？”  
        比尔博不太情愿地从花坛边挪出身来。“啊，我，没。。。。”他抿住嘴，像是要为自己辩解，又不好意思开口的样子。甘道夫故作严厉地说：“霍比特人真是无孔不入的生物啊。你怎么不去图书室看书，也不去花园里赏景，到这里来干什么？”  
        “我。。。”比尔博一手插在背心口袋里，一手捂着下巴，吸了一下鼻子，说，“我本来是在散步来着，后来听到有人说精灵宝戒什么的，就想看一眼。如果，嗯，如果这是不能看的，你就告诉我不能看，那我也就不看了罢。”  
        甘道夫摇摇头笑道：“好一个有着不同寻常的好奇心的霍比特人啊。”  
        比尔博讪讪地笑了一下，说：“我也不是每年都有机会来林谷做客。既然来了，又碰上高贵的精灵王们的宝戒聚会。嗯，精灵宝戒给我看一眼，也不会看坏啊。”  
        甘道夫说：“你从孤山回来，还念念不忘那一山洞的黄金珠宝吗？不过，精灵宝戒可不是普通的珠宝。“  
        埃尔隆德说：”它是上古的精灵王用圣火打造的，一共有三枚。每一枚戒指都有独特的功效。精灵宝戒赐给统领一方的精灵王，护佑他的族人生机长存，繁衍不息。每隔99年，持有精灵宝戒的精灵王和持戒人都要聚会一次，用颂赞和星光祭奉宝戒，保养它们圣神古老的力量。”  
        比尔博半侧着头，认真地听着。听到这句，他竖起右手的食指说：“等一下，如果是这样，为什火之戒会在甘道夫这里？”  
        埃尔隆德肃然地说：“这是灰港的精灵首领瑟丹临战前托付给甘道夫，请他务必保护好精灵的生命之气，使得精灵军队能守住灰港，给中土给所有精灵留下去往西方极乐世界的最后一条退路。如果灰港失守，后果无法想象。”  
        “那瑟丹，他，他自己为什么不拿好这枚戒指？”  
        凯兰崔尔飘渺的声音如念诵歌谣般轻柔地说：“他已经知道自己的命运。他的命运不是在灰港。”  
        埃尔隆德简短地说：“他战死了。”  
        “哦。。。那，那个，那个大绿林的精灵王，瑟兰迪尔， 为什么他也是精灵王，却没有精灵宝戒？”  
        埃尔隆德和凯兰崔尔对视了一眼。  
        埃尔隆德缓缓地说：“因为。。。他的血脉和命运，都很特别。”  
        甘道夫说：“他的父亲欧勒弗并非神绶的精灵统领，而是靠战功，被大绿林的精灵们推举为王。他借用矮人的工匠，在森林一角的山体中建起了宏伟的宫殿和坚固的城堡。在人类与精灵对抗索伦的最后之战中，他也响应吉尔加拉德大王的召唤，率绿林精灵参战，却不幸战死。那时他唯一的儿子瑟兰迪尔还很年轻。”  
        “年轻？”比尔博的眼珠转了转，他知道精灵计算年龄的尺度和生命有限的生物很不一样，但还是下意识地顺口问道，“有多年轻？”  
        埃尔隆德看了看凯兰崔尔，后者肯定地目光温柔地望着他。他有些迟疑，最后还是说：“大概不到两千岁吧。比莱戈拉斯现在的年龄还要小得多。”  
        比尔博的嘴唇无声地张开又闭住，连续几次，然后好像潜水的人突然从冰水中钻出水面，打了个寒战似地猛醒过来。“哦，是，是的，”他用霍比特人家传的满不在乎的口气说，“果然是还挺年轻的。”他忍住没有问莱戈拉斯多少岁。这个问题后来折磨了他很多年。暂且表过不提。  
        甘道夫说：“欧勒弗已死，军队不能没有首领。瑟兰迪尔脱颖而出。他象父亲一样骁勇善战。更何况他还心计颇深，时常审时度势，不露声色，却又滴水不漏。于是绿林军队一致地推举他继任为大绿林的精灵王，真可谓是年少万兜鍪。“  
        比尔博又问：“这就是说，只要身为精灵王，即使没有宝戒，也会被邀请参加宝戒聚会？”  
        埃尔隆德说：“大绿林是精灵国度不可分割的一员。他们为保卫中土的和平付出了太多。在那场大战中，人类和精灵虽然取得了胜利，伤亡却是惨重。在精灵军队之中，尤其是冲锋陷阵最勇猛的木精灵伤亡最多。他们生还返乡的不到三分之一。何况他们一直驻守的大绿林，是精灵国度中最接近末日火山的敌人阵地的，更常受到敌人的侵扰。“  
可是比尔博好像想起了什么：“我到过他们的宫殿。他们看上去。。。日子过得还挺滋润？”  
        埃尔隆德接着说：”绿林的木精灵本是离开主流的自由精灵，他们的国度自成一系。中土的精灵已经慢慢不如上古时兴盛，但是那一支系特别艰难。他们的繁衍始终不及林谷和萝林。我们相互往来也少。说来也惭愧，我甚至没听说瑟兰迪尔的婚礼，没能给他带去祝福，也不知道莱戈拉斯的母亲是谁。事实上，直到最近几年，他常来林谷小住，我才知道了一些大绿林的细节，包括他和他父亲的近况。”  
        比尔博说：”瑟兰迪尔还在为莱戈拉斯违抗命令，擅自离开城堡去追那个女精灵的事情和他儿子生气吗？“  
        埃尔隆德说：”大绿林人手吃紧，损失不起这个王子。他的离去，肯定伤了瑟兰迪尔的心。但是，瑟兰迪尔毕竟不能把儿子像精灵宝戒一样随时戴在身上。“  
        比尔博说：“吉尔加拉德大王待瑟兰迪尔好像没有待你那么好啊。“他看到凯兰崔尔静谧的微笑，楞了一下，连忙说：“嗯，我说错了什么了吗？”他甩了甩头，用力说：”不不不，我没别的意思，我只是，我只是没想明白，或者是说我没表达清楚。。。。“  
        凯兰崔尔悠悠地说：”吉尔加拉德大王给绿林注入了生命。“

 

##################################  
        远处末日火山的浓烈烟火，几乎让人误以为落日的余辉彻夜未散，其实天空早已昏暗到白天也不见天日。尸横遍野的战场上，绵绵的阴雨卷着泥水，淌过已经混成一堆的人类、精灵和半兽人的层层叠叠的尸体。战场之外不远，精灵大军的营地深处传来悠远古老的歌声。守夜的精灵用歌声祭奠死去的战友，赞颂精灵战士的勇猛和顽强。精灵大军中间，主帅的行军帐里，还亮着莹莹的微光。  
        瑟兰迪尔的淡金色的长发被雨水浸透，凝结成束，垂落在他身体两旁。这个新近丧父的年轻精灵的脸上看不出表情。他默默地隐藏着他的悲伤。他没有穿盔甲，身上套着一件被雨水打湿的灰绿色的衬衣。一个素面的银箍从前额到后脑束住他的头发，银箍在额前绞拧成一个藤纹的简单装饰。他的相貌并未因为装束的简朴而有任何减损。他的肌肤洁白细腻，秀丽的眉眼即使在以美貌著称的辛达精灵群中也卓尔不凡。他竟然如此精致美丽得像精雕细琢的名贵珠宝，让人无法想象这同一个精灵转身就能浴血奋战，并且勇冠三军，号令如山。  
        此时瑟兰迪尔有些不知所措，略略环顾四周，不知道深夜里，至高无上的吉尔加拉德大王为何秘密召唤他，独自来到主帅的行军帐。他只知道这必定是非常重要又极为机密的事情。他还太年轻。精灵的世界还有太多他不曾触及的奥秘。  
他顺从地在行军帐中央的立柱前跪下，双手扶住立柱。他感觉身后靠近的体温。他有些惊讶地想要回头去看，但是他告诫自己，必须遵从命令，保持噤声，不能回头。一双有力的手臂从背后围住他。一只戴着火红宝石戒指的强壮的右手握住了他的手腕。他熟知这枚戒指，更不用说这枚戒指的高贵的主人。他明白这场仪式有多么命运攸关，即使它再不同寻常，也必须坚持到底。他闭上眼睛，虔诚地低头亲吻这枚储藏了天地之间生命的力量的火之戒。他的衬衣被从后面掀起。他咬紧牙关，淡粉色的嘴唇紧紧抿着，忍住不发出任何声音。但他却也忍不住皱紧了眉头，把额头靠在立柱上，身体随着被推动的节奏略略前后摇摆。他闭着眼睛，衬衣的胸已经湿透，不知是雨水还是汗水。  
################################

 

        凯兰崔尔平静的声音接着说：”欧勒弗的血脉得到了至高无上的精灵王的扶持，绵延至今。“

 

################################  
        大战终于结束。存活下来的木精灵回到逐渐恢复了丰饶和宁静的大绿林。他们刀枪入库，采摘，酿造，渔猎，宴饮，在星空下相互歌唱赞颂和平和愉悦。但是他们年轻的精灵王，似乎得了奇怪的疾病。他好像变得格外怕冷，不仅裹上宽大的长袍，还在外面罩上一件从肩膀兜到膝盖的披风。他又好像听不得大声，每到众多精灵聚集的场合，他总是和人群保持距离，把自己留在灯火的阴影里。他的病说严重倒也不严重，说轻却也不轻，而且绵绵不绝，从初夏一直拖到残冬。虽然有的近臣察觉他的身体有异样----精灵本质上都是敏感的生物----但是新任的精灵王勤勉敬业，并未荒疏绿林国度的任何要务。群臣也没有人敢去询问他的健康。  
        冰封的泉眼下开始淌出春天第一滴泉水。这天夜里，瑟兰迪尔的病情突然加重了。他原本在读一份昆雅语的文书，突然放下手里的卷轴，用手肘支撑着桌子站起来。桌子对面，正在伏案书写的文官惊讶地望着他的王，眼睁睁看着他一言不发，踉踉跄跄地走回自己的卧室，反手关上门。  
        瑟兰迪尔在床上无声而痛苦地辗转反侧。他的双颊升起火来，浅色的金发沾满了汗水，散乱地搭在枕头上。他的双手一会儿紧紧抓住床柱，一会儿绝望地扯着罩袍的一角。好像是被体内的火焰炙烤得无法忍受，他勉强起身，扶着墙独自走出绿林城堡。  
        夜，深如静水。残雪半消融的溪床上，明净的春水轻抚着光滑的鹅卵石。  
        瑟兰迪尔痛苦地倒下，身体浸在冰水中徒劳地挣扎着，直到失去知觉。  
        溪水淌过瑟兰迪尔身边，顺流而下，在离他几尺远的地方绕过岩石的地方打着旋。这里有一片卵石长着厚厚的青苔，即使在残冬的夜里也绒绒地泛着绿光。卵石上，一个皮肤洁白，长着稀疏的金发和小巧的尖耳朵的精灵婴儿，两只小手握着拳鞠在胸前。他的眼睛眨了几下，终于完全张开了，从林间疏枝的间隙望着夜空，星光照亮了他美丽的蓝眼睛。他周围溪水岸边垂下的枝条上，似乎一眨眼间就窜出了嫩绿的新芽。精灵婴儿把头往左边一扭，眼睛一闭，大哭起来。  
        瑟兰迪尔艰难地从冰水里撑起来，惊讶地望着这个小东西，又望望四周，似乎不敢相信发生了什么。哭声提醒了他。他用自己的斗篷把他包裹着抱起来。婴儿的小手本能地紧紧攥住了他一束垂下的金发。  
        当他抱着精灵婴儿，浑身湿透地回到绿林城堡中时，正赶上他的文官带着绿林最好的医者急匆匆地赶来。  
        瑟兰迪尔的脸色还很苍白，但已经恢复了往常的矜持。他平静地从绿林的珠宝箱中挑出一只绿宝石镶嵌成的树叶形的胸针，束住裹着婴儿的斗篷。木精灵们藏起他们的惊讶，恭敬地向这个婴儿行礼。  
#####################################

 

        埃尔隆德愕然地望着凯兰崔尔。后者确定地向他微笑着。他又看看甘道夫。显然他也接收到了凯兰崔尔的传心术，而且也一样被震惊。只有不明就里的比尔博，看看这个，又看看那个，忍不住问：”什么？怎么了？你们在想什么事？怎么都不说话了？精灵的生命？那是怎么注入的？“  
        埃尔隆德没有接口。连睿智博闻如他之人，也无法确定自己能解释那古老神秘的精灵仪式。他楞了一会儿，回过神来，连忙问：”吉尔加拉德大王在最后之战中不幸殉难。那么木精灵和森林的生机是怎样延续的呢？“  
        凯兰崔尔口吻确凿而不容置疑：”需要欧勒弗的血脉，承接其他生灵的生机，才能维系大绿林的生气。这生灵的血脉必需包含有限的生命。或者持有精灵王的宝戒。“  
        埃尔隆德仍然不敢相信自己刚刚听到的秘密。  
        比尔博高兴地说：”瞧，有办法了不是？嗯，我想这是个好办法。对，的确是个好办法。埃尔隆德大人，这两项你全占了。有你就行了，哈，解决了。就靠你了。呵呵呵。“  
        甘道夫不知该发笑，该附和，还是该把这不知深浅胡搅乱插的霍比特人扔出林谷的之外喂半兽人的座狼。  
        ”霍比特人啊，总是让你在最想不到的地方大吃一惊。“他对自己说。他突然很想抽一口烟斗。或许这是一个暂时离开的好借口。  
        ”我。。。呃。。。“埃尔隆德刚张开口，又停了一下，”我是真心想要帮助绿林王国。但是怎样能够帮到瑟兰迪尔，还得想个周全的办法。“  
        甘道夫说：”也许这事并不急。最后之战已经过去了三千多年。欧勒弗的血脉并未断绝。大绿林一定已经找到了自己的办法。“  
        凯兰崔尔仍然带着神秘的洞悉一切的微笑。

 

#######################################  
        马蹄踏在铺就林间小道的石板上。人类的马帮商队在大绿林里穿行。领头的老马夫在岔路口停下来，仔细辨认路旁树干上的痕迹。他找到了熟悉的的安全信号，放心地招呼商队从左侧的小径继续前行。驮满货物的矮脚马依次鱼贯通过路口。老马夫把一束绿色麻布包裹祭品挂在树枝上，右手按在胸口祈祷一番，然后跟上马帮的脚步。  
        依据心照不宣的古老传统，商队断后的是个身材结实相貌英俊的年轻男子。他胸前挂着避邪的吉祥符。出门的时候，听说这次要走精灵古道，他的妈妈特意把这个吉祥符给他挂上。这片森林像时间本身一样古老。穿过密林的石板小道是从西面进入长湖镇最近的路。这些纵横交错的小道据说是生活在密林里长生不老的精灵建造的。借路通行的旅人绝不能冒犯密林里的神秘生物，否则这些小道就一圈圈地打转，旅人就永远走不出这片森林，尸骨无存。  
        夜里，马帮在林间的空地里升起炊烟，驻扎休息。年轻的马夫在睡梦中突然睁开眼，抖落帽子上的树叶，望向密林的深处。那里似乎有什么生物，在无声地召唤着他。他掀开身上裹着的毯子，无声地站起来，慢慢朝着密林里走去。他边走边在暗夜里四下张望。突然他看见两棵树之间有一个颀长的身影，从头到脚罩着闪着飘渺的绿色荧光的斗篷。恐惧使他本能地僵住了身体。只见那个影子慢慢地向他转过来，伸手把盖在头上的斗篷稍稍掠开，露出像星光一样柔滑的淡金色的头发，和月光一样娇美的容颜。他忘记了害怕，好奇地睁大眼睛，向那个生物走去。  
        那生物一点点退后，似乎在诱惑他进入密林的深处。身形优雅，难以用言语表述。当他终于触到斗篷的边的时候，那生物转过身，向他伸出一只洁白精致的手。手上戴着两枚戒指，一枚镶着璀璨的巨大的钻石，另一枚是细细的银条绞拧成藤蔓的花型。细长的手指轻抚着他的下颌，然后顺着他的衣襟慢慢地滑向他的腰带。  
        斗转星移。密林间商队夜宿的空地边缘，黑暗似乎在晨曦的渗透中慢慢溶解。火塘里只剩炭火的余烬。矮脚马在清冷的空气里喷着鼻息。年轻的马夫失魂落魄地走回自己先前睡觉的地方，精疲力尽地躺下。  
        马队终于顺利地走出森林的边缘，踏上干硬的碎石地。在河水注入长湖的岔口处，有个搭着几根栏杆的渡口。远远的湖面上可以隐约看到几条商船的影子。马夫们卸下马背上的货物，在渡口等待商船靠岸。年轻的马夫回望身后的森林，它浓郁神秘，云气缭绕，却依然不露声色。  
############################################

 

 

        埃尔隆德的心灵已经超过了负荷。震惊两个字已经不足以用来描述他的心情。他已经想不起自己上一次受到这样的冲击是什么时候。是末日火山的山腹中，依西尔多拒绝把至尊魔戒投进熔岩里的时候吗？他向走廊方向走了几步，双手扶住自己的发箍，闭目片刻。  
        “他知道有人知道这件事吗？”他似乎是在问自己。他摇了摇头，换上一个更准确的问题：“他知道我们知道这件事吗？”  
        甘道夫感叹道：“即使他不知道，他可能也猜到。没有什么秘密能在凯兰崔尔夫人面前隐藏。”  
        比尔博更困惑了：“知道什么事情？”  
        埃尔隆德没有回答他的问题。他感觉自己需要休息一下，才能把精力集中起来，如期举行精灵王宝戒的聚会典礼。  
        “恕我告退。晚宴时再见。”  
        甘道夫也赶忙说：“也恕我告退。我该去抽支烟斗了。不敢让烟气沾染了夫人的衣裙。”  
        见两人都离开，比尔博左看右看，挠着背心的纽扣，有些尴尬。但他看着精灵女王梦幻般的金发，鼓起勇气说：“他们都走了，要不，我陪您接着下棋？您也许不知道，我们霍比特人也会下棋的呢。哦，对了，中土世界没有什么事情您不知道的吧？哦呵呵，呵呵呵。。。”

 

        一把飞刀牢牢地插中靶心。接着又是一把。身材瘦高的年轻的杜纳丹人挥出手臂，再次又一发制敌。连围观的山地精灵也忍不住啧啧赞叹。  
        莱戈拉斯带着笑意，右手拎着飞刀的刀尖，把刀柄轻轻在左手掌心里拍打着，不紧不慢地站到了杜纳丹人的身边。  
        杜纳丹人看着他，漾起无声的笑：“莱戈拉斯，怎么样，来一把？”  
        “来就来啊。看看我回去这一阵子，你长进了多少。”  
        两人默契地相视一笑，同时猛一挥手臂。两把飞刀紧贴着并排插中靶心。  
        “不错嘛，阿拉贡。”莱戈拉斯说，“你有我小娃娃时的水平了。”  
        杜纳丹人伸手在莱戈拉斯的左肩槌了一拳，乘势顶住他的肩头把他推揉了几下。他笑着说：“王子殿下，你也有小娃娃的时候？我还以为你从树皮缝里蹦达出来就是现在这个样子！”  
        两人亲切地相互拥抱在一起。  
        “你晚上有事吗？”阿拉贡一边收拾飞刀一边问。  
        “吃过晚饭就没有事了。”  
        阿拉贡朝宫殿露台方向甩了一下头，说：“你老爹专门派你来，你还不赶快老老实实去干正经事？”  
        “什么叫正经事？那事本来就没我们什么事。”  
        “那你晚上想干什么？”  
        “我带你去听水精灵唱歌吧。我好久没听过了。我已经打听好他们住在哪里。晚上一起去！说好了哦。”  
        “你那些部下会跟着吧？人好多哦。”  
        “不要紧。他们多半会组起团和水精灵对唱，没有人会打扰我们的。”  
        阿拉贡把武器囊背上肩头，拍着莱戈拉斯的肩膀大笑道：“打扰？呵，是你唱歌走音，人家不愿带上你吧？”  
        “谁走音呢？你说谁呢？精灵不会走音。上次明明是你把我的调拖跑了。。。。”  
        两人笑笑闹闹地一起走去。

 

        皎洁的圆月照亮了林谷。埃尔隆德，凯兰崔尔和甘道夫聚在瀑布下的石室里。三枚精灵王的宝戒承在一个精致的银盘上，笼罩在透过淅淅沥沥的瀑布流水照进来的月光里。三人闭目，手掌相抵，念诵着昆雅语的古老的祝福。  
        林谷溪水旁的凉亭里， 身穿金色长袍的水精灵和披着绿色短披风的木精灵在水晶灯的照耀下欢聚对歌。他们轮流唱颂神灵、山川、星光、战争和爱情。穿着银色无袖罩袍和深棕色紧身衣的是山地精灵。他们有的围坐一旁，有的用各色乐器为演唱的精灵们伴奏。水精灵的歌声悠扬飘渺，而木精灵的歌曲更为欢快，节奏鲜明，让人有想要翩翩起舞的冲动。  
        莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡握着酒杯坐在一根巨大的树杈上，正好可以俯瞰精灵们的聚会，又不会被别人看到。  
        “莱戈拉斯，精灵是不是生下来就会唱歌奏乐？”阿拉贡握着酒杯的手向凉亭方向挥了挥，“还是说要做个精灵就必须会唱歌奏乐？”  
        “说不上来。我的族人特别喜欢唱歌。”莱戈拉斯摇摇头，“不过音乐这种事情，我还是算了吧。没兴趣。”他斜靠在树杈上，一条腿弯曲，另一条腿荡在树杈下轻轻地摇晃着。在大绿林，他难得有这样放松的时候。  
        “喂喂，你可是个精灵啊。怎么能用这种像人一样的口气说话？”  
        “精灵又怎样？如果唱不好歌就不能做精灵，我就做个游侠吧。”  
        “嗯，打打杀杀这种事你行的。造物神梵拉本来要把你造成个西尔凡战士，结果手一滑，噗！怎么就成了个辛达王子了呢？”  
        “呵呵呵。。。”莱戈拉斯被逗笑了。如果和别的精灵用这种口气谈这话题，恐怕他现在已经被罚面壁思过，甚至可能是更糟糕的惩罚。他喜欢和这天不怕地不怕的杜纳丹人在一起。每次都有说不完的话。  
        “看看林谷领主的儿子。”他指了指山坡下的凉亭。现在正在演奏竖琴和长笛的正是埃尔隆德的一对双胞胎儿子，伊莱丹和伊洛赫。他们优雅的姿态如同活动的雕塑。“这些精灵们前几天就在猜你老爹这次还是不会来。不过他们正盼着他来呢。要是他来了，就专给他看人家的儿子，看到他一肚子羡慕嫉妒恨为止。”  
        “真的啊？我们的精灵王，他才不会来这里。”  
        “这里的精灵们传说，他又丑又老，皱皮打摺，弯腰曲背，整天伏在一大堆财宝上，舍不得离开半步，就像一只巨大的树蛙看着它的卵。”  
        “哈哈哈哈。。。。”莱戈拉斯放声地大笑，“笑死我了。我以后什么时间带你去大绿林看看。你要是想找一个那样的精灵，你恐怕要失望了。不过你说的那个样子的生物还真的蛮有趣的。原来山地精灵是这么看我们的？”  
        阿拉贡笑笑说：“我也是慢慢才发现，原来精灵和人类一样，喜欢比来比去的。比不上人家，就开始挑人家别的地方的毛病。我看呀，他们是嫉妒你们的财宝，还有嫉妒你长得这么漂亮，所以造你老爹的谣吧？”  
        莱戈拉斯的脸微微红了一下：“我长得。。。。”  
        阿拉贡大大咧咧地看着他，晃了一下手里的酒杯：“没有人这么说过吗？”  
        “嗯。。。我长得怎样并不重要。”  
        “呵呵，教你这话的人是不想让你知道你很漂亮吧？“  
        两人忽然沉默了一会儿。承载着两人的体重的树杈似乎突然变得光滑，使得两人必须同时集中注意力保持平衡，以至于突然忘记了说话。  
        过了一会儿，还是阿拉贡先开口：”对了，这是你这次带来的酒？”  
        “是啊。我跟你说过精灵也会酿酒，酿的还是最好的酒。这回相信了吧？”  
        “味道很奇怪。没有刚铎的啤酒好喝。精灵用什么酿酒呢？”  
        “这可是精选的佳酿。在夏天结束前採的葡萄，存在橡木桶里过三个冬天才酿成的。”  
        “不是橡木的味道。橡木不是这个味道。”  
        “大绿林特有的葡萄，你没尝过吧？我们有专门用来酿酒的葡萄。”  
        “也不是水果的味道。”  
        “那是什么味道？”  
        阿拉贡想了一想，他伸手撩起莱戈拉斯的金发，把自己的脸凑上去，深深地吸了一口精灵发丝间的气息。那气息混合着春天泥土的芳香，古老的藤蔓被夏日暴雨冲刷后蒸腾的热气，金色落叶被秋水冲刷的剔透，和白雪覆盖的松针厚重的韵味。  
        “你的味道。”  
        莱戈拉斯的脸上闪过一抹潮红。绿林自有独门的秘方，专门用来制作陈年的佳酿。他记得，用藤蔓扎着头发的女精灵们忙碌地摘下葡萄，浸在冰凉的溪水里降温，然后堆在橡木的大盆里。他记得自己脱掉靴子和紧身裤，在酿酒精灵的指点下，仔细地刷洗自己的双脚，然后跨进木盆里，随着音乐的节奏踩踏盆里的葡萄。柔软而富有弹性的水果在他的脚底绽开，那种酥痒的感觉从脚底直达他身体的深处。甜蜜汁液飞溅上他皮肤洁白的腿。他眼前闪过围着木盆歌唱的女精灵们的笑意绵绵。他耳边响起她们的节奏越来越快的歌声。  
        他转过头回应着年轻的杜纳丹人大胆的直视。他们的目光相互交融，直到他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。  
        两只刻着精美的树枝型花纹的银质的酒杯滚落在茂盛浓郁的草丛中。  
        山下凉亭里，木精灵的歌声欢畅跳跃，渐渐达到高潮。

 

        精灵王宝戒聚会的仪式结束后，甘道夫回到他的房间，点起了烟斗。这次的仪式让他觉得比往年不同。他深深地坐在木质圈椅里，感觉自己还没有从下午听到的震惊消息中恢复过来。  
        比尔博走进了他的房间。  
        ”你们的仪式结束了？“他说，”精灵王们都回去休息了？“  
        甘道夫嗯了一声。他的思路好像已经飘到很远的地方去了。  
        ”你知道吗，今天我和精灵女王下棋了。“比尔博兴致勃勃地说，”当然，你是不可能赢她的啦。不过，她好像玩得还挺高兴的。她还告诉我一件事情，不知是不是机密呢。“  
        甘道夫狐疑地抬起头，看着这个洋洋得意的小个子：”机密？什么机密？“  
        ”那个，我也不知道算不算机密。她不知直接开口告诉我的，她就是那样看着我，然后我心里就。。。。。“  
        甘道夫挥了一下烟斗：”那是夫人的传心术。我明白。说下去，她让你看到什么了？“  
        比尔博兴奋地瞪大了眼睛说：”真的啊！对，这个魔法的名字太好了。“  
        ”你看到了什么？“  
        ”她说，她好像是说，大绿林未来的生机要靠现在林谷这帮人了。“  
        甘道夫挑起眉毛：”她‘说’了？还是她让你看到了？你究竟看到什么了？“  
        ”她让我看到她在对我说那句话。你要是问我还看到了什么，嗯，等等，让我想想。。。。“  
        比尔博的手指挠着下巴，眼睛往上，思忖着和这句话相关的场景。

 

#######################################  
        厚实草地上，架起了烧烤的炉火。金色的阳光下，木质长桌上摆满了丰盛的食物。要不是后方深邃的绿林和远处迷雾山脉的影子，这场景就像霍比屯的一个寻常的周日野外聚餐会。精灵们的服饰还是和霍比特人迥然有异，但是他们的衣服都换成了舒适的亚麻和羊毛的质地，式样也变得宽松。一群年纪不等的小精灵窜上跳下，奔跑嬉戏。埃尔隆德的一个双胞胎儿子翻动着烤架上的肉，另一个正忙把美酒端上桌。埃尔隆德、瑟兰迪尔分别坐在桌子两边，举杯向对方致意。亚玟公主怀里抱着一个胖胖的尖耳朵的金发婴儿。莱戈拉斯紧靠着她，充满爱意地望着这个婴儿，伸手搂住了她的肩膀。  
#######################################

 

        ”哦，这多么美妙。“比尔博心领神会地笑了，”世界上没有比家乡夏尔更美好的地方了。“  
        甘道夫皱紧了眉头，花白的胡子里接连吐出一个有一个烟圈。他摇了摇头说，”我看不出这件事怎么就和夏尔扯上边了。夫人的这句话，到底是什么意思呢？“他眯起眼睛，从烟雾的缝隙里，似乎看到了某个神秘的场景。

 

#######################################  
        甘道夫随着埃尔隆德,被一群木精灵簇拥着前去大绿林城堡诊疗绿林精灵王的疾病。甘道夫看了一眼走在他身边的埃尔隆德。他穿着医官的长袍，带着装有各种器械和药品的背囊，神情肃然，和他往常思考严肃的事情时没有什么两样。他又看了一眼自己的背后。埃尔隆德的双胞胎儿子伊莱丹和伊洛赫神色庄重地跟在他们后面并排而行。甘道夫回过头，摸了摸自己衣兜里装着火之戒的布袋。  
        在精灵王的石室前，木精灵们匆忙行礼告退。甘道夫满怀狐疑地推开石室的雕刻精美的大门。埃尔隆德和他并排走了进去。双胞胎也紧紧跟上。  
        那里面是装饰精致的卧室。摆设和织物无不显现出奢华的品味。卧室一侧的壁炉散发出暧昧的橙色的柔光。屋里有一张挂着帷幔的大床。他走上前，缓缓掀开刺绣丝绸的帷幔。  
        瑟兰迪尔无声而痛苦地在床上辗转反侧。他没有戴发箍，也没有像其他精灵一样把头发辫起来。浅金色的长发披散了一床。他那双宝石一样冰蓝色的眼睛一遇上甘道夫的目光，便充满渴望地注视着他，柔软的嘴唇窘迫而急切地吐露着难以启齿的邀请。  
        甘道夫听不见瑟兰迪尔在说什么。他转身寻找埃尔隆德的帮助，却见父子三人已经无声无息地站在了卧室的门外。埃尔隆德坚决地合上了卧室的门。  
        瑟兰迪尔还在痛苦地挣扎着。他的双手急迫地伸出来，紧紧地抓住甘道夫的前臂，把自己的身体从床上抬了起来。盖在他身上的毯子渐渐滑了下去，露出他赤裸的身体。。。。。。  
#######################################

 

        甘道夫连忙摇摇头，苦笑道：”不，不行，这可使不得呀，使不得。”他回过神来，对比尔博说：“你是不是听错了？或者想错了？“  
        比尔博无辜地瞪大了眼睛，耸了一下肩膀说：”我也不知道呀。你能知道凯兰崔尔夫人在想什么吗？要是你能知道的话，你再去问她一下？“  
        ”哼，有趣。不过，今天就不去了。等我想好怎样问了，再去问。“  
        ”你什么时候能想好怎样去问？“  
        ”一个巫师可能要花很多时间思考。他不会早， 也不会晚，他只会在他觉得该做这件事的时候去做。夜深了，比尔博，回你的房间睡觉去吧。“

 

        埃尔隆德换上了银色的丝质睡袍，从夫人凯勒布里安的手中接过散发着兰花香味的热毛巾。  
        凯勒布里安在卧室里点上熏香的小炉子，回头对她的丈夫说：”今天听到一个奇怪的消息。“  
        ”哦？什么奇怪的消息？“  
        ”凯兰崔尔夫人告诉我的。“  
        ”她‘说’的吗？还是她让你看见的？“  
        凯勒布里安盖上香炉的盖子，想了一会儿，抬头对她的丈夫说：”说真的，我没注意呢。应该是传心术吧。你知道吗，这和精灵的血脉有关，也和精灵的命运有关。“  
        埃尔隆德心里说：”哦，梵拉！又是这档子事！“ 但他装作尚不知情的样子问：”那究竟是什么呢？“  
        凯勒布里安说：”这真是一个奇怪的念头，我也想不出它的前因后果来。只是觉得，也许，绿林精灵未来的命运维系在林谷了。“  
        埃尔隆德用热毛巾捂住脸。他的眼前浮现出这样的场景。

########################################  
        幽暗的密林城堡里，闪烁的火把映照着石壁上细密的壁画。画的内容似乎是密集缠绕的藤蔓，或许也可以看作是激烈缠斗的人体。一个人影独自穿过长长的走廊。他的身影在忽明忽暗的光影中依次穿过一个又一个火把的下方。当他走过一处，墙上的壁画似乎便受到他的气场的扰动而活动起来，形成更为光怪陆离的图案。  
        全身戎装的埃尔隆德一手按着剑柄，迈着谨慎的步子，走过气氛诡异的走廊，进入一处空旷的大厅。幽暗高耸的空间不知究竟有多宽多高，只有四角几个火把游移不定的火光照亮中间一条石阶，和石阶尽头那似乎是巨大的带角的动物尸骨堆砌的王座形状的椅子。恐惧的感觉令人呼吸困难。  
        一个披着银色盔甲的精灵的影子出现在王座上，傲慢地架着腿坐着。他银色的靴子上镶嵌着白宝石的骷髅。他的王座背后似乎有宝石的光芒闪耀。从王座下方看上去，他头部笼罩在阴影里，只看得出一个俊秀的轮廓。淡金色长发的末梢在光影中飘动。  
        埃尔隆德拔出剑，凝神逼视对方，小心地一步步向前。  
        银甲精灵无声地立起，拂开披在身前直到胯下的浅色的金发，从腰间拔出一柄线条优美却寒光闪闪的宝剑。他向前走了几步，火光照到了他的脸。那是一张怎样的可怖的面孔啊！他的右脸俊秀迷人，左脸却扭曲变形，烧焦的眉毛下血红的眼睛没了睫毛和眼皮，死死地盯着前方，脸颊上筋肉毕露，甚至能看到尖锐的牙齿。那牙齿微微张开，露出嘲讽的冷笑。  
        埃尔隆德横下一条心，拔剑出鞘，无声地呐喊着往前冲去。银甲精灵举剑相迎，两人转瞬杀作一团。。。。  
#######################################

 

        埃尔隆德赶忙拉下毛巾，深深地吸了一口气。  
        他的夫人关切地问道：”你怎么了？不舒服吗？还是今天的宝戒聚会仪式把你累着了？“  
        埃尔隆德把毛巾交给凯勒布里安，定了定神，说：”我累了。我得好好休息一下。“  
        凯勒布里安怜爱地说：“这宝戒聚会滋养了精灵一族的生机，可就是幸苦了你了。今年莱戈拉斯代表绿林参加了。往后你还会给瑟兰迪尔发邀请信吗？”  
        埃尔隆德有些不想听到这个名字，但也想不出什么合适的理由，他简单地点了一下头说：”还是接着发吧。免得他起疑心。“  
        凯勒布里安不解地说：”起什么疑心？他会怀疑什么？“  
        埃尔隆德一时语塞，只好说：”听说他这人疑心病很重，总觉得自己血统不正，地位不高，怕被别的精灵瞧不起。别人说点什么他都会起疑心。还是照老规矩接着邀请他吧。他派副将来，派王子来，或者不派人来，都没有关系。我累了。先睡了。“

 

        清晨的薄雾缭绕在大绿林的枝叶间。两个骑着马的精灵悄无声息地走在落满树叶的林地上。他们娴熟地在没有路的林间穿行。其中穿着木精灵惯常的短打装扮的精灵突然勒住马，在一处缓坡处停了下来。他扬手指着坡下的一片黑幽幽的森林，压低声音对身边的另一个精灵说：”陛下，上次就是在这里，断了半兽人的行踪的。“  
        瑟兰迪尔身穿银色的盔甲，外面罩着淡绿色的斗篷，一个银色的造型简洁的发箍束住了他浅金色的长发。他从马上伏下身仔细观察地面。  
        木精灵跳下马，轻手轻脚地向前走。他探头向远处眺望一会儿，然后又上前几步，从地上捡起一样东西，转身交给瑟兰迪尔。  
        ”陛下，您看。“  
        这是精灵用的箭杆，箭头已经变形，沾着黑色的污浊的液体。  
        瑟兰迪尔冷笑了一声：”哼，他没有立刻断气，但是应该也跑不远了。克利楚达，半个月前的那一帮，最后也是在这里消失的么？“  
        ”是的，陛下，就在这附近，相差不到百步的地方。“  
        ”不要贸然追进那片森林。那是已经被邪物污染过的土地。森林都已经枯萎衰病，没有力量保卫我们的族人了。“他跳下马，把箭杆在地上划了一道，”记下这个地方。等伊施塔那回来，趁天亮的时候，放火把这一片树林烧掉一条，至少要有五十尺宽，中间寸草不留。记住他带人在一头放火时你一定要带人在下风的地方准备着。不能让火烧到干净的森林。”  
        “明白。”  
        克利楚达从兜里掏出小刀，在身旁的树干上刻了个记号。  
        远处，太阳慢慢从树冠上透出第一道光。  
        克利楚达突然楞了一下，招呼瑟兰迪尔说：“陛下！快看！”  
        瑟兰迪尔顺着他指的方向看去。缓坡下，原先腐烂枯死的病树上，居然长出了新枝。饱满的嫩芽在晨风中轻微地摇曳。  
        “陛下，这真是太好啦。”克利楚达高兴地说，他的声音也大了起来，“森林的生命和活力又回来了。”  
        然而瑟兰迪尔却皱紧了双眉。他挥手示意克利楚达噤声。然后他飞身上马，往城堡的方向奔去。克利楚达不知所措，赶忙上马跟上。  
        瑟兰迪尔纵马冲进城堡，还没下马便大声呼唤他的文官：“西埃斯特，西埃斯特，莱戈拉斯呢？他回来了没有？”  
        西埃斯特匆忙地奔出来，不知所措地说：“没有呀。他应该还在林谷出使呢。有什么事情吗？”  
        瑟兰迪尔跳下马，拉过他说：“是的。有急事。”他扯下斗篷的衣带，转头去寻找平时服侍他衣冠盔甲的女精灵，却意外地看到一张不那么熟悉的面孔。  
        新来的女精灵赶忙接过他的斗篷。  
        “怎么是你？”瑟兰迪尔说，“露西亚呢？”  
        新来的女精灵脸上带着红晕，轻快地说：“陛下，我姐姐她怀孕了，这几天要休息一下。我会替她做好她的本分的。您相信我吧。”  
        瑟兰迪尔盯着她，表情好像大白天见到一群强兽人从他自己的宫殿深处冲出来。  
        新来的女精灵吓得脸色苍白，捧着他的斗篷倒退了几步。  
        瑟兰迪尔大步走向他的图书室，推开门，在浩瀚的卷轴中急切地翻找。他隐约记得一条古老的魔法的附则，古老到可以追述到最后之战。但他还是不敢，或者说他不愿相信自己的记忆。他终于翻到了那一条记录，上面明明白白地写着：“。。。需要欧勒弗的子子孙孙，世代承担，才能使绿林繁衍生息。。。”  
        他当然清楚自己已经很长时间没有走出过森林，碰过任何一个有生有死的生物了。他心里闪过一个可怕的念头：“莱戈拉斯！你和什么人在一起？你们都干了些什么！”  
        瑟兰迪尔快速走出图书室，和西埃斯特撞了个正着。他拍拍西埃斯特的肩说：“快，给林谷写信，马上把莱戈拉斯召回来。”  
        “怎么回事，陛下？战事迫在眉睫了么？”  
        “不是那事！”  
        “就是叫他回来？没别的？”  
        瑟兰迪尔心里挣扎了一下，思量着要不要自己亲手写一封信，把这个长久以来他背负着的秘密告诉儿子。但他只是挣扎了一会儿，便坚决地摇头说： “不，算了，不必了。”  
        西埃斯特惊讶地张大了嘴。他回头正看见气喘吁吁地骑马奔回来的克利楚达，两人相对而视，又惊慌地望着瑟兰迪尔的背影，不知道他们的精灵王突然遇到了什么样可怕的变故。  
        瑟兰迪尔独自走向绿林城堡的大厅。他情愿一个人背负这个沉重的职责。如果莱戈拉斯果然遇到了什么人，做了他想要做的事，那就让他纵情地享受吧。至于他自己，他将永不西渡，在绿林里守着这个秘密，直到最后。  
        他打定了主意，步履轻松起来，恢复了精灵王优雅从容的姿态。


End file.
